1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to covers used for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices (e.g. mobile phones) may include a housing and an antenna for telecommunication. Due to the trend towards smaller electronic devices, space available for mounting antennas is reduced. The antenna may also be manually adhered to printed circuit board with a low production rate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.